Love Song for a Crystal Gem
by Orix11
Summary: A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Perla aun extraña como nadie a quien fuera su gran amor: Rose Quartz. Fanfiction con toques de Yuri inspirado en Rose x Perla, y en una canción...


**Hola a todos. Este es el primer fanfiction que escribo sobre esta gran serie que es Steven Universe. Me dejó pensando principalmente el lazo que unía a Perla (mi personaje favorito jeje) con Rose Quartz, y lo triste de el capítulo de "la funda de la espada de Rose" y como se nota que Perla la extraña y la amaba tan sinceramente. Por eso quise escribir algo al respecto. El título está inspirado en "Love Song for a Vampire", una canción de Annie Lennox, que fue el tema de la película "Drácula de Bram Stoker". Sé que sonará raro usar esta canción en el mundo de Steven Universe, pero la verdad, pensé en que algunas partes si que concuerdan un poco. Para ello, coloqué la letra de la misma entre párrafos, y use una traducción propia para hacerla más compatible con el fic.**

 **Steven Universe es de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network. "Love Song for a Vampire" pertenece a Annie Lennox (sólo para aclarar)**

 **Ojala les guste ;)**

* * *

Love Song for a Crystal Gem

Dormir era algo inusual para ella. No lo necesitaba. Y tampoco es que fuese una experiencia muy agradable. No desde la última vez que intentó hacerlo. Seguía sin entender ese proceso, podía entenderlo en Steven, después de todo, era mitad humano. Pero, ¿Amatista?

\- Buenas noches Steven, que descanses - dijo Perla, envolviendo al niño en su sabana. Normalmente Steven solía ser muy hiperactivo, pero esta noche sí que estaba cansado.

\- Buenas noches Perla...dulces sueños...aunque no duermas, jajaja...-.

¿"Dulces sueños"? Se preguntaba Perla. Era obvio que sí lo sabía. Pero no lo había experimentado. No aquella vez que intento dormir, y lo que comenzó como algo sublime mutó de pronto en una agria pesadilla...

Perla no regreso a su habitación. Esa noche se quedó mirando el retrato de Rose Quartz. No había día ni noche en que no extrañara a quien había sido el gran amor de su vida. Pero esa noche en particular la extrañaba mucho más. Normalmente las noches en Ciudad Playa eran cálidas y despejadas, sin embargo, esta vez llovía a cántaros. Perla veía las gotas empañar las ventanas. Le hacían recordar las lágrimas curativas de su líder y mentora. Recordaba también una de sus últimas palabras hacia ella...

\- Mi Perla...-.

En minutos, la propia Perla sintió como la lluvia brotaba de sus ojos, pensando en cuánto deseaba volver a verla, cuánto hubiera dado por sentir de nuevo sus manos entrelazando las suyas, perderse en sus brazos...y el inmenso dolor que le causó saber que no era la confidente máxima de Rose después de todo. Perla anhelaba con todo su corazón ser la única...el mismo corazón que se partió en mil pedazos al saber que ella había escogido a ese humano llamado Greg...y más al ocurrir el suceso que le quitó su forma física para siempre.

\- Estaré en este planeta para siempre...-.

\- ¡Conmigo!-.

\- ¡Contigo!-.

Aquellas tiernas y sinceras palabras de afecto de Steven la reconfortaban vagamente. Era su nueva razón de ser...nada de lo cual impedía que la antigua herida que llevaba sangrase aún, de vez en cuando...como ahora.

Y así, con un dolor en el pecho que la Gema apenas podía asimilar, comenzó a dormirse. Como Steven. Como Amatista...

\- Perla...Perla...sé que puedes oírme...- dijo una voz dulce a la distancia. La Crystal Gem se vio a sí misma en un gran paisaje al atardecer, en el que la noche caía de a pocos.

 _Ven a mis brazos una vez más,_

 _Y deja caer tu cuerpo..._

 _El ritmo de mi tembloroso corazón_

 _Esta latiendo cual tambor..._

\- ¿Rose? ¿Rose, en verdad eres tú?- dijo Perla extasiada. Al ver la gran figura de cabello rosado, noble mirada y blanco vestido, no dudo en correr hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Luego se detuvo de pronto.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Perla? Tiempo sin vernos, y pareces molesta...-.

\- Rose...perdóname...es que...-.

\- Sientes...como si te hubiera mentido, ¿no es así?-.

\- ¡No! ¡No Rose, no digas eso! Es que...-.

\- Comprendo tu malestar...yo debí haberte explicado...de veras que quisiera poder haberlo hecho...- dijo Rose Quartz acariciándole el cabello, y con voz apesadumbrada.

 _Late por ti...sangra por ti..._

 _Sabe el cómo suena,_

 _Porque es el tambor de tambores..._

 _Es la canción de canciones..._

\- No Rose...olvida lo que dije...eso...eso ya no importa - dijo Perla volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Pero no es bueno que te guardes lo que te hace daño, Perla...es mejor dejarlo salir...como ahora...-.

\- Es que no es justo Rose...no sabes cuánto he esperado por verte de nuevo...-.

\- Yo también Perla...yo también.

\- Bien... ¿cómo has estado?-.

\- Me siento tranquila, sabiendo...que ahí donde están...las cosas con Greg y las chicas han mejorado...porque sé que mi pequeño está en muy buenas manos...-.

\- Sabes...sabes que no dejaría que nada malo le pase...que nada malo...te pase...-.

Dicho esto, Perla comenzó a sollozar. Rose acerco su cabeza a la de ella.

 _Una vez tuve la Rosa más especial_

 _Que jamás haya florecido..._

 _El invierno cruel la envolvió,_

 _Y me robó a mi flor tan pronto..._

\- No sufras Perla... ¿no te hace feliz saber que, al margen de todo lo malo, hay algo a que aferrarse?-.

\- Si...pero...es que ya no estás tu...-.

\- Todos nos iremos alguna vez, mi querida Perla...las propias Gems, no somos para siempre...además... ¿no te hace feliz la compañía de Steven?-.

\- Claro que si - dijo Perla aferrándose más a Rose - pero es que de veras te extraño tanto...las chicas te extrañan también...pero yo más...yo...más...-.

\- Oh...yo lo sé...pero, sabes? Yo preferiría...ser recordada...con alegría...no con...dolor...-.

\- Ahora realmente entiendo cómo se sentía Greg...-.

\- Porque lo dices?-.

\- Ha sido una tortura...-.

\- Perla...-.

 _Oh soledad, oh desesperanza,_

 _Porque aunque busques hasta el fin de los tiempos,_

 _No habrá en el mundo_

 _Un amor más grande que el mío..._

\- ¡No es lo mismo vivir sin ti porque yo te amaba! ¡Te amaba, te amo ahora, y siempre voy a amarte, Rose! - dijo Perla rompiendo en un llanto desesperado.

Rose se quedó en silencio. Sabía a qué se refería. No era la misma clase de amor que a todas las Gemas rebeldes mantenía unidas. No se trataba únicamente de la capacidad de fusionarse que daba origen a Rainbow Quartz. Era algo más. Como lo que tenían Ruby y Saphire.

\- Perla...mi Perla...- dijo Rose despeinando a la delgada.

\- Pero entiendo...si tu elección...fue otra...si...si es lo que te hizo feliz...y yo...por encima de todo...quiero que seas feliz, Rose...-.

\- Pues tú también sé feliz...todos nacemos para eso...la vida de los humanos es muy corta, y la desperdician haciéndose infelices...la vida de nosotras las Gemas es larga...casi inmortal...pero mal haríamos en desperdiciarlas del mismo modo...-.

\- Siempre sabes qué decir, Rose - dijo Perla, sonriendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Si me amas...no lleves más amargura a tu corazón...y piensa en aquello que te da fuerzas para continuar...-.

\- Lo intentaré...-.

\- No lo intentes Perla - dijo Rose algo sonrojada - solo hazlo...no tanto por mí...por ti...amate también...como...como yo te amo...-.

\- Gracias...gracias Rose...-.

 _Amor, oh amor, oh amor,_

 _Sigue cayendo la lluvia..._

 _Amor, oh amor, oh amor,_

 _Sigue cayendo la noche..._

 _Amor, oh amor..._

 _Se mía por siempre..._

Al escuchar esas palabras, Perla sintió un repentino impulso de acercar su rostro al de Rose. Su boca se detuvo a solo milímetros de la de cabello rizado y rosa.

\- Oh Rose...lo siento...lo siento tanto...- dijo la de cabello melón muy nerviosa.

\- Mi Perla...mi dulce Perla - dijo Rose mientras ambas entrelazaban sus manos - un lugar de mi corazón para ti...eternamente...-.

Entonces Rose Quartz estiró sus labios...

 _Déjame ser la única,_

 _Que te proteja del frío,_

 _Ahora el piso del cielo yace_

 _Sobre estrellas del más brillante oro..._

Rose le dio un beso a Perla. Pero no en las mejillas. Perla le colocó los brazos atrás del cuello, sintiéndose dichosa como nunca en mucho tiempo. Cuando los labios de ambas tomaron distancia, Rose se desvaneció como una neblina rosada, ante una emocionada y triste a la vez Perla.

\- Se feliz por nosotras...eternamente...- dijo Rose antes de desaparecer por completo.

La de cabello melón trató de seguirla, pero de pronto el paisaje a su alrededor se oscureció, al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, y sus mejillas sonrojadas de celeste...y despertó de golpe.

 _Brillan por ti...brillan por ti..._

 _Arden para que todos las vean..._

Perla respiraba agitada, mirando a su alrededor, temiendo que Amatista haya visto lo que ella soñó a través de la proyección de su Gema. De hecho, la gema regordeta y bromista había visto gran parte de lo sucedido, pero esa vez, en lugar de reírse, decidió callar, y volver a su habitación. No volvería siquiera a pensar en lo sucedido.

\- Perla, pasa algo? - dijo Steven, acercandosele preocupado, y con un vaso de agua por si las dudas.

\- Oh...Steven...no...no pasa nada...todo...todo esta bien - dijo la Gema, abrazando con toda su fuerza al hijo de Rose, y secándose las lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ooowww, yo tambien te quiero mucho Perla - dijo Steven devolviéndole el gesto.

 _Ven a mis brazos una vez mas,_

 _Para liberar mi espíritu..._

Al final, ambos se separaron, y Steven volvió a dormirse. Perla se levanto, y contemplo de nuevo el retrato de Rose con un silencio reverencial. En el exterior, la lluvia comenzaba a detenerse. La Gema suspiro. Mas tranquila, optó simplemente por salir al balcón a contemplar el cielo nocturno despejandose...como ella misma.


End file.
